The sports and fitness industries include various sports such as baseball, golf, hockey, to mention a few, which require specialized training. However, many existing training methods are not portable, durable, or reasonably priced. In most of these sports, the intention is to deliver smooth coordinated and consistent power. Also, many existing training tools introduce variables and distractions such as balls, which may be extraneous when a coach or instructor is attempting to properly assess an athlete's body position, point of contact, and follow-through. Furthermore, some sports require other individuals to effectively learn and practice skills.
In the study of martial arts, one of the foundational principals is self-awareness and preparedness. Until this point is reached, within the individual and system application, many hours days and years of dedication are required. Knowing where your strengths and weaknesses are can provide greater consistencies to performance. However, a training partner is not always available to a martial arts practitioner, in general, or at a convenient time or location. Acquiring the skills could be very costly, not to mention time-consuming.
Thus, there is a need for multi-sport training devices, systems, and methods that are portable, durable, and provided at a reasonable price point. There is also a need for athletic training devices, systems, and methods that do not require a ball or puck or a partner to learn and practice skills.